


The Halloween Party

by IceFox606



Series: World of Ice ❄️ [2]
Category: Aphmau (youtuber), MyStreet (Minecraft Roleplay), Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Injury, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Revenge, Ship babies, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFox606/pseuds/IceFox606
Summary: Monster...How should I feel?...Creatures lie here...Looking through the window...Strange, dangerous things are going on that Halloween, and of course Ice finds herself right in the middle of it all. And she may or may not know more than she lets on to others. (Short story)
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: World of Ice ❄️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831966





	The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Wattpad on the 30th of November 2018
> 
> (And OH MY GOD it’s so cringy and I didn’t know how to write)

I woke up on the couch. Again.  
I must have fallen asleep binging my favourite series on YouTube. Again. Whoops.

_I should really stop doing this and actually do something healthy for a change..._

I sat up and got off the couch, then walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle, so I could have a mug of hot chocolate. (Werewolf safe!) Glancing towards the clock I noticed the time was 5:40 pm. 

_Huh... I've been asleep for hours! I must have been exhausted._

I finished making my hot chocolate and sat down at my desk in my study room. I was about to turn on my computer when I noticed my phone, which was sitting on the desk, light up with a message.

(Text chat)  
B- Bubbles I- Ice

B- ARE YOU EXCITED FOR TONIGHT OR WHAT?!?! 

I- ...What?... 😂

B- HALLOWEEN!!! OUR HALLOWEEN PARTY WE'VE BEEN PLANNING ALL WEEK!!!

I- OH SHIT

I- I FORGOT 

B- HOW?!?! YOU LOVE HALLOWEEN!!!

I- Ummmmm... I kinda fell asleep watching Fairy Tail quite early this morning... again. I guess it just slipped my mind 

B- *virtual eye roll* 🙄 AGAIN?!?!

I- Yes 😅

B- Well get your butt moving and get ready missus! NOW. You only have 45 minutes! 

I- Yes MUM 🙄

I smiled and rolled my eyes in exasperation and amusement at my friend before starting to panic again. How on earth had I forgotten?!?!

Downing the last of my hot chocolate, I hurried into my room. I went into my wardrobe and pulled out the vampire costume I had made myself, just for tonight. Quickly, I got changed into it and did my makeup and hair.

I grabbed my phone from the study then tiptoed down the stairs and went into the kitchen, putting my dirty mug in the sink. Exiting the kitchen I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and put it on. Shoving my phone in my pocket, I went into the living room and picked up my keys and a few party supplies I had prepared the night before.

A dark shadow flitted out the corner of my eye. I spun around in surprise, staring intently out the window, my ears pricked. Gasping in shock I saw a pair of eerie, murderous, blood red eyes staring out of the dark bushes at me. I blinked and they were gone.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!_

I felt chilled to the bone but I tried to shake it off as a figment of my imagination. It was Halloween after all. Magical energy was especially strong on Halloween and though I do really enjoy it, since I have a specially strong magical connection and ability it can put me on edge sometimes.

I left the living room and opened my door then crept out of the house, glancing around the dark street nervously despite myself.

Locking the door behind me I walked down the path towards Bubbles' house. It didn't take long as she lived next door. When I got there, the outside of the house was decorated beautifully, with purple, black, orange and silver banners, wreaths and decorations, with carved pumpkins everywhere, candles flickering inside them.

I rung the doorbell and was greeted by a overly excitable, sarcastic girl with shoulder length blue hair and matching pretty blue eyes dressed in a black and very dark teal witch's outfit.

"HI ICE!" She squealed, hugging me. "Hiya" I replied happily. 

We went in to the house and started setting up some of the party supplies I had brought, including food, balloons, party poppers and bunting.

"When are Phoenix and MD getting here?" I asked.

Oh, they should hopefully be here in the next ten minutes. If not I'll be at their doors with my chancla!" Bubbles joked.

She turned away from me and started arranging the food table.

"Soooooo... Bubbles..." I said in a cheeky voice.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously, yet somehow still cheekily herself.

"How's the relationship going...?!?!" I asked teasingly. Bubbles blushed a bright, embarrassed pink.

"ICCCCEEE!!!" She squealed, totally flustered. "I- u-uh-... I-it's going w-well I g-guess..." she trailed off at a loss for words.

"OOOOOOOOOO, HAVE YOU KISSED YET?!?!"

"ICE! DO I NEED TO GET OUT MY CHANCLA?!?!" She scolded, now a bright shade of red.

"MEEP" I squeaked ducking away from her and scuttling into the living room to set up some party favours.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted.

I opened the door to see a purple haired meif'wa with dark blackish purple ears and tail, magenta-ish red eyes and a black bow on her tail and the back of her head, dressed in a vampire outfit similar to mine but very dark purple and black, with dark red accents. Next to her was another girl, fair skinned, with long dark red hair and and light blue eyes. She was dressed as some sort of warrior, with cool black and dark red authentic looking armour and katana sword things strapped to her waist in sheaths attached to her belt.

"MD! Phoenix! How are you?" I greeted them.

"Great!" They replied in unison, making us all laugh. "How are you gurl?" Asked MD.

"Oh me? I'm fine!" I laughed, but the unsettling image from earlier entered my head. I made sure my worry didn't show on my face.

"Is Bubbles already setting up inside?" Asked Phoenix. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen, setting up the party food I think" I said, letting the two girls inside.

We all got to work together and soon everything was completely ready. We had about 15 minutes until people started arriving (the party starts at 7pm) so we sat down in the living room and chatted.

"So anything spooky happen to you guys today?" Bubbles asked, raising an eyebrow and staring straight at me and Phoenix.

"Nah" Phoenix replied offhandedly. "Not yet at least."

"Ice?"

I completely avoided the question and changed the subject. "Ummm... MD! How's Silver...?"

MD started blushing. "F-fine" 

"Hehehehe..."

I turned my attention towards Phoenix. "Soooooooo, PHOENIX, how's Garroth?!??"

She looked annoyed. "Fine. Why?"

Bubbles snickered.

"You don't need to hide it, we know you loooovvvvee him!" I sung

"That's it! Bubbles! Give. Me. You're. CHANCLA." Said Phoenix through gritted teeth.

"EEP" I was about to make a run for it when the doorbell rung. "I'll get it!" I dashed out of the room.

I answered the door to a group of people. There was a silver haired meif'wa with silver ears and tail with a white tip and marine blue eyes, dressed up as wizard, a blonde haired, blue eyed werewolf dork, (also known as Garroth) dress as... himself apparently? Okay. Another couple meif'wa, one with two-toned silver and blackish grey hair, ginger ears with black tips, a silver tail with a dark grey and ginger tabby pattern and a black tip and pale silvery blue eyes, dressed as a pirate, and a really young one with shortish black hair and black ears and a white tipped tail, one blue eye and one amber eye and freckles. She was dressed as an edge lord. (lol 😂) Next to her was a very young black haired boy with freckles and amber eyes, also dressed as a pirate, a pink haired meif'wa with white ears and black tipped tail, blue eyes and a purple bow, dressed as an anime character, and a very young meif'wa with brown hair, white ears and brown tipped tail and reddish brown eyes, dressed as a flower.

There was also a shy human girl with two toned brown hair and green eyes dressed as a skeleton, a young girl with long white hair and blue eyes, dressed as a warrior like Phoenix but with a different colour scheme, and a few of werewolves. One werewolf had two toned white hair, white ears and tail with a light grey tip and one blue eye and one red eye. She was dressed up as some sort of white mage. The other 7 werewolves were very young, not much more than children, like the 3 meif'wa girls and small boy. 

The first of which was a couple girls with black hair, one clearly a bit older than the other. The older one had browny-hazel-ish black eyes and black ears and tail with reddish purple tips and was dressed as a witch. The younger one had more raven-black hair than the other girl with one white ear with a purple tip and one black ear with a dark red tip and a white and black tail with a purple and dark red tip, which she had curled up. Her eyes were also very interesting, one being orangey hazel and the other being midnight black. She was dressed as a seer. She was holding a small black haired boy's hand. The boy was dressed as a character from a kids show I didn't recognise. He had black eyes and black ears and tail with dark grey tips and his tail was curled up in a little ball. (As baby werewolf's tails are) These three were clearly siblings.

Two of the other young werewolves beside them were also siblings. One had long darkish blue hair and black ears and tail with blue tips and one dark blue eye, one light blue eye. The other was a boy with red hair, purply blue ears and tail with black and white tips and one dark green eye and one light blue eye. Both were dressed as skeletons.

The last two were a boy with yellowish green hair, grey ears and tail and dark brown eyes dressed as a ghost and a girl with very slightly pinkish white hair, white ears and tail and pale blue eyes, dressed as a Hermione Granger from Harry Potter. 

"Hi everyone! Come in, come in!" I exclaimed letting everyone past me into the house.

"Jessie and July should be here in the next 20 minutes" said the brown haired girl. "I'm not sure about Cyrus, Cypress or Holly though."

I gave her a thumbs up. "No problem Dem!"

I was about to shut the door when I thought I saw movement out the corner of my eye. My head whipped towards it but I didn't see anything more.

Someone called me.

"COME ON ICE, YOU'RE LETTING THE COLD IN!"

I shrugged it off and shut the door, retreating into the house.

And with that we got the party started. After a while the last few guests arrived.

Half an hour later the doorbell rung again. 

I got up from the sofa and went to answer it yet again, since apparently nobody else could be bothered. When I opened the door I saw a really familiar face. 

"VYLAD?!?!"

"Hello" He smiled.

I ran up to him and hugged him really hard. "I missed you!"

"Ow, I missed you too but can you please stop squeezing me" Vylad said in a slightly strained voice.

I let go of him. "I thought you were traveling!"

"I was but I got back into town a couple days ago. I heard about the Halloween party and decided to drop by"

"I'm so happy to see you!" 

"You too Ice"

For some reason this made me start to blush.

"Are you ok?" Vylad asked, looking a little concerned. "Your face is red."

"Oh u-um, yeah I'm fine! Come in Vylad, you must be getting cold, it's freezing out here."

"Not that you could be any less hot" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked, coming in.

"O-oh NOTHING!"

"Okay" he shrugged and went into the living room.

I closed the door. Just then I heard a squeal behind me. Crap I thought, turning around to see Bubbles and MD standing behind me, starry eyed. Just behind them was Phoenix, looking smug. 

"WE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID" Bubbles screamed.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" Chipped in MD.

_Uh oh..._

"Oh and Ice, I believe we have something to settle" said Phoenix holding up Bubbles' chancla, which I hadn't noticed she had in her hand.

_Shit..._

I booked it.

~~~~~~~~~

The party went on for hours. It was so much fun! I spent the majority of the first 2 hours running away from both Phoenix and the chancla and Bubbles and MD and their fangirling.

Once they'd calmed down we all gathered together in the living room to do activities. We played Spin the Bottle first. And guess what? Phoenix had to kiss Garroth! It was amazing. MD had to kiss Silver. Oh and I um... had to kiss Vylad. (0///0) 

I ended up just doing on the cheek I was so flustered.

We sent all the kids/teens home at 10 pm. The rest of us partied on until about midnight. At which point we all started to disperse.

I was one of the last to leave. The only people still at Bubbles' house were Phoenix and obviously Bubbles herself.

"Bye guys!" I said as I left.

"BAI" shouted Bubbles.

"Bye" said Phoenix a lot more calmly.

I shut the door behind me and started walking down the street. It was very quiet. A lot quieter than normal.

I pricked my ears nervously, sensing something was off.

Just then I heard a commotion off to my right. For some reason I can't quite fathom I decided to investigate further.

I turned down an alleyway, where the sounds seemed to be coming from.  
Venturing down it I heard more noise coming from behind one of the bins. It quieted as I got nearer.

I turned towards it and saw a dark shape crouched low to the ground.

The shape turned towards me and I saw it's blood red eyes, glowing in the dark.

I smelt an strange yet familiar scent.

The scent of my own kind.

The creature launched itself at me. I shifted into my wolf form to meet it.

Then we battled, wrestling and snapping and clawing at each other in the dark alley. Drawing blood.

The thing shifted into a human-like form. I followed suit.

It drew a knife and I gulped. I didn't have a weapon on me.

I decided to make a run for it. I was fast so I was confident I could outrun it. I ran around a corner, already way ahead of it and decided to hide in the bushes I could see at the edge of the woods behind the houses.

I dashed towards it. I was almost there when I tripped over a protruding tree root. Hearing the creature approaching the corner, I threw myself in a gap in the bush and hid myself as quickly and quietly as I could, tucking in my tail and holding my breath, hoping it hadn't noticed.

After a couple minutes of silence I released my breath in relief, thinking it had moved on.

I was wrong.

I was about to head home and call the police (and probably hide under my covers) when something grabbed me from behind and I felt a knife to my throat.

~~~~~~~~~

**T H E E N D**


End file.
